Codec Snake
Special Moves Standard B- Convo Topic When pressing B, Snake will fire a "Call" symbol at an enemy, turning that enemy into the Topic of Conversation. Everytime the opponent performs a B move, it will add up the ConvoMeter, with the amount depending on the B move chosen. The "Call" symbol explodes on contact and can be fired in 8 directions. The amount of ConvoTopics varies among the characters' various B moves. Side B- Hurtful Words This move requires his ConvoMeter. The amount of damage depends on how many blocks there are in that meter. * When it's empty or one-half, he'll only stutter out words (literally) that does very little damage. * When there's a full block, he will fire out a small comment. * With 2 blocks, he'll launch a small insult. * With 3 blocks, three words; the first two stun while the last one has knockback. * With 4 blocks, he'll impersonate an opponent. * With 5 blocks, it goes through anything, but it does less damage. * With a full bar, it deals less damage than 5 blocks, but it removes traps and breaks shields. Up B- Talk It Up Snake launches his "arm" after A is pressed or a second has passed. This can also grab ledges. When he does this move in the air, he'll remain there for a second; in this state, B can be pressed to use a Convo and extend the length of the arm. Down B- Sword of Words Snake raises himself using a "sword" constructed by his codec power. He remains immobile for as long as he wants. Pressing A swings the sword, ending this state. Pressing B inserts one full ConvoTopic in the form of adjectives, with each adjective adding 4% damage and knockback. Doing this while airborne will lunge him downward; with ConvoTopics, he'll use them all at once while plunging. Final Smash- Read a Book Snake announces that it's "Time to read a book!", and he brings out a random book. The codec will cover nearly the entire stage, and words that Snake says will randomly come from the sides, going through anything and dealing decent damage to opponents. He will end the story by saying "The end!" Taunts *Down Taunt- "You're kidding right?" *Side Taunt- "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" *Up Taunt- Snake uses a codec to bounce himself up and down. *Smash Taunt- Like in Brawl, Codec Snake can quickly press the Down Taunt button to initiate a Codec with one of his partners and talk about one of the fighters. However, unlike in Brawl, Snake can activate the taunt in any stage. Victory/Losing Poses- (For his victory poses, he'll say these quotes in time to his victory jingle.) *Victory #1- "Cheap movie monster... that pink marshmallow... give me a break... my head hurts." *Victory #2- "Chimpanzee hear ya... it must be female... what kind of weirdo... can read minds?" *Victory #3- "You're, you're, you're kidding... are, are you kidding?!... she took her clothes off... clothes off-ugh.. *Losing- Snake falls flat, all broken down. Trophy Description Snake Codec Codec Snake: Colonel. Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel. Colonel: Snake. Snake: Colonel... Colonel: Snake..... Snake! Snake: Colonel!!! Colonel: Snaaaaaaaakeeeee (Colonel disappears and Otacon morphs in) Snake: Otacon! (Snake vanquished and Mei Ling appears) Mei Ling: Mei Ling. (Neon Genesis Evangelion Final scene) Otacon: Congratulations! Colonel: Congratulations! Mei Ling: Congratu-------(Snake got scared of the Neon Genesis Evangelion Final Scene) Snake: AAAAAHHHH ... Snapped out of it! Daily Bugle Shenanigan Peter: This strange being guy you couldn't fire from codecs... is he your friend? Jameson: Shut up. Photos. (Pic of Snake planning to kill Palutena) Peter: He really hates her. Jameson: That's pretty good... But I can't use it. Peter: Why? Jameson: Just... can't... Peter: Mr. Jameson has a friend..... Jameson: GET OUT OF HERE! ''Character Description'' Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Gallery Similar to the Koopalings in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, some of Snake's palettes replace his portrait with the ones of others whom which he has Codec conversations with, each having their own unique voices. Palette swaps * Green (default) * Red * Codec Colonel * Codec Otacon * Codec Mei-Ling Screenshots Trivia * Codec Snake's Codec against himself is a reference to a scene from the finale of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Locked Category:Revamp Epoch Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Boss Category:Metal Gear (universe)